


Kota's Hero Exam

by Kizumi_Jour (sojul)



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojul/pseuds/Kizumi_Jour
Summary: Kota and Eri had just gotten to the Takoba National Stadium, the site of his and the rest of his class’s provisional license exam.  This is what Kota had been waiting for the last ten years of his life for.  He had been waiting for the day in which his own hero exam would begin.  After all, as Deku had said to him just a while ago. “Your hero license exam isn’t about showing off your skills, or about being the best hero there.  It’s about how well you demonstrate your knowledge in these mock situations and the way in which you deal with these situations as well. Remember that Kota.”





	1. Arrival

((In this AU Kota is a second year at Shiketsu High School. He has proven himself to Izuku (Deku), who has become the number one hero and also the new symbol of peace. Kota goes to school with Eri and a few other students to whom we will not currently name. Why? Well, that would be for reason to which are not yet going to be told.))

 

Kota and Eri had just gotten to the Takoba National Stadium, the site of his and the rest of his class’s provisional license exam. This is what Kota had been waiting for the last ten years of his life for. He had been waiting for the day in which his own hero exam would begin. After all, as Deku had said to him just a while ago. “Your hero license exam isn’t about showing off your skills, or about being the best hero there. It’s about how well you demonstrate your knowledge in these mock situations and the way in which you deal with these situations as well. Remember that Kota.”  
Kota, remembering this, filed off the bus with Eri and the rest of his class. Their teacher that year was the one-and-only pro hero, Deku, who was also known as… “The Symbol of Peace.” Deku, getting off the bus, was immediately looked upon by the other heroes that accompanied them, the other schools’ members of staff, and the many, many students present before him. Although many of them wanted to run up to him and say hi, the other schools’ students did not do so. Why? Well, this was for fear of getting yelled at by their teachers, or due to the fear of ridiculing themselves in front of one of the greatest heroes to ever live.   
Deku, finally corralling his students together, began to give his usual, mid-morning, somewhat cheery empowerment speech. He began his speech with a simple, “Right now isn’t the time to be scared, right now is the time to be confident in your skills and take charge, like the Stun Gun Hero, Chargebolt.” Continuing in the same energetic, yet slow-paced tone, Deku said, “Don’t let your fears get the best of you, rise up to the occasion and become even more, and aim to be the next #1 ranked hero - all of you. Now, go and blaze the first steps of your paths to greatness, everyone.”  
Deku, going inside of the stadium and up into the bleachers, noticed that his longtime friend and rival Katsuki Bakugou was also at the hero exam license. Not as a contender (obviously), but more so as a fellow onlooker of the whole exam.   
While Deku and Bakugou were “catching up” shall we say, the rest of the schools and their classes began filing in. Deku, looking down into the crowd, saw his pupil Kota and nodded his head at him as a form of both fervor and goodwill. Kota, seeing this, put on a smile and thought to himself, I will do my best and make sure to get one of those provisional licenses. I will do it. I have to do it. For myself and for my mentor, Deku.   
“Can I please have your attention, everyone?” said a purple-haired, sleepy-eyed man who seemed to be sleep deprived, “My name is Hitoshi Shinsou, and I will be the examiner for this exam.” “The exam will begin - and end - with a set of three stages. The first stage will be a race, but not the kind that many of you are thinking of,” Hitoshi continued, in his somewhat drowsy voice, “In this race you all will have to race against the clock, trying to get to the four checkpoints of the stadium without getting one of your targets hit by Snipe, the Targeting Hero.” “Now without further ado,” bellowed Hitoshi, “please all of you get changed into your hero costumes and meet me - and the rest of the spectators - in the B Block of the stadium.   
At this moment, all of the students went into the hallways that guided them to the back. For this is where the changing rooms were. All of the boys from each school went into one changing room, each of them sizing up the other; and all of the girls went into one changing room, where they too sized each other up. Each contender was trying his or her best to get valuable information on the other school and make it easier to win the first part of the hero license exam. Well, that would be each contender except for Kota, who just minded his own business, and got ready for the trial ahead.   
This is it, thought Kota, time to rise up to the occasion and shine brightly like the hero Can’t Stop Twinkling or go down like a sinking ship that has just gotten swallowed up by a tidal wave of stress and anxiety.   
Kota finally finished getting his hero costume on, got up off his bench and began walking out of the changing room. He walked with the rest of the crowd to a room that branched off in two directions: one door leading to the right, and one door leading to the left. Kota, by the way, was wearing a costume much like that of his parents, The Water Horse. The only exception here is that his costume had a buccal mask and not a full helmet with a visor; yet, other than that the costume was pretty much the same.   
Kota, decided to take the door to the right since whenever you’ve got to decide on a route to take you should always take the path that goes to the right. Anyways, as Kota waked up to the door, he thought of everything that he had gone through just to get there. He thought of his parents, their death, being saved by Deku, deciding to become a hero, becoming Deku’s pupil, getting into UA, and so much more. Then, the doors to the path that veered to the right opened, and Kota walked through them. For this is only the beginning of my journey to become the number one hero, thought Kota.


	2. The First Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((When you last “saw” Kota, he was beginning his journey to the position of number one hero in the world. Yet, the thing is that to climb his way to the top as an actual hero he must pass one “small, simple” exam. The Hero License Exam.))

When Kota emerged through the doors that veered to the right, he noticed first that there were loads of environments that he could use to improve his chances of success in. But then, after a little while of looking around, Kota noticed the fact that there were just as many battles - if not more than - as environments to choose from.  
Kota, suddenly remembering the fact that he was supposed to get to the four checkpoints within the allotted time limit of 1 hour, and 20 minutes without having even one of his targets (that were quaintly attached to his hero costume in the most undefended, and obvious of places) get hit by the targeting hero, Snipe. Due to this sudden realization, Kota decided to not jump on the bandwagon and head to the area filled with trees, forestry, and a waterfall.  
Kota didn’t run in like everyone else. He wasn’t that stupid, after all. He walked in cautiously, looking all around him for any signs of movement or action. Caution will help me survive the longest here, thought Kota, well... at least for a little while. Kota, hearing the sounds of metal clanging, ran and hid behind a tree, trying to keep himself unseen. Then, he looked and saw that Eri and one of his friends, Haruka Ayumu, were fighting against some, unnamed opponent from another school. Exactly which one, Kota did not know.  
All Kota knew was that Haruka was a transfer student from the Ketsubutsu Academy High School, who excelled in the field training and combat but not really in the field of homework and studying; and that Eri was a very, very exceptionally rare student when it came to her and her quirk. Eri, despite the lack of use for her quirk, excelled at a very rapid pace in the U.A. environment. This would include things such as destroying robots in the entrance exam, defeating other students with more combative quirks in the quickest of times during the Sports Festival, etc.  
Also, getting back to transfer student Ayumu. He was the son of Hitoshi Shinsou although no one really knows who his mother is… or was, possibly. That’s one of the mysteries about the “child prodigy” named Ayumu. Ayumu is called this since his quirk, Fantasmic allows for him to put the projected target into a sleep-like trance that lasts for a max time of thirty minutes.  
Anyway, back to the story at hand. Ayumu and Eri were in the midst of fighting another school’s student who had a quirk that allowed for her to conjure up chemicals from the surrounding air around her. The girl raised her right hand in preparation, getting ready to throw - at the Eri and Ayumu - a ball of liquid nitrogen. Although, as she was doing so, Ayumu used his Fantasmic Quirk to “put her to sleep” - well into a dream, I should say - and then Eri did the rest. Eri, deciding it was best not to use her quirk to incapacitate the girl and get to the checkpoint first.  
And so, Kota - finally deeming it best to come out of the shadows, and join his friends - came from behind the shadow of the many trees, greeting his friends and allies. “Eri!” he yelled, going over to them, “Ayumu! Are you guys alright?!”  
Ayumu, looking up, saw Kota running over to the both of them, and said, “Yeah! We’re fine! I mean what do you expect from the two of us? … Failure?”  
“No. No, not really,” said Kota, as he went and stood by the both of them.  
“Eri, looking around them, eventually perked up and said, “Um, I think that we should get going you guys. It looks like a lot of other teams are starting to get close to the third checkpoint.”  
“The third checkpoint!” yelled Kota and Ayumu together.  
“We-Well we’ve gotta do something,” stated Ayumu, “We’ve gotta get there quickly, and somehow right?”  
At that moment, a plastic bullet whizzed past Ayumu’s shoulder, nearly hitting the target placed there. None of the three moved for a few seconds, due to the fear of getting hit by another “stray” bullet that Snipe had most likely sent off. But Eri eventually piped up, and said, “I… I think that we all should be good now. Let’s get moving guys.”  
“Alright,” said Ayumu.  
“Sure thing,” retorted Kota, making a plan.  
Ayumu, noticing this looked at Kota and said, “You’ve got that look of yours again. What are you thinking of?”  
“What look?” asked Kota, trying to play the i-don’t-know-what-you’re-talking-about card.  
“You and I both know that you’re devising some sort of plan to make sure that we’re all able to get through this. Aren’t you?” stated Ayumu, more than he asked.  
“Mmm, I guess so… if that’s what you want to believe anyway,” retorted Kota, as he finally finished piecing together the last few bits of his plan.  
Kota, putting this plan into action, went over to the waterfall with Eri and Ayumu trailing behind. Ayumu, seeing that he was going there asked, “What do you need all this water for? Can’t you already make your own?”  
Kota, ignoring this, put his hands into the water and began to feel the rush of the water as it was pushed out of his hands and into the waterfall. The waterfall seemed to be unable to hold all of the water’s capacity, and feeling the “urge” to let it all go, the waterfall became more of a geyser compared to a waterfall. This is considering the fact that the waterfall shot Kota, Eri, and Ayumu up into the air. Which is where the three of them stayed in for a good four seconds before heading back down to the ground to have a nice, little “meeting” with the ground.  
Kota, seeing that they were only a few meters away from the last of the checkpoints, decided to go ahead and give them all a little “push” in the right direction. “Grab onto me!” yelled Kota, gearing Ayumu and Eri up for the small, unnoticeable “push” that awaited them. The moment that Kota felt Ayumu and Eri’s hands were wrapped around his arms, Kota went ahead and blasted off like a rocket, sending the three of them into a somewhat calculated free fall that headed in the direction of the last checkpoint. 

 

Kota, Eri, and Ayumu all had nothing better to do so they screamed. Not out of terror or trepidation, but simply out of pure fun and enjoyment. During their somewhat fun free fall, a few of those plastic bullets that the three of them had seen earlier were being shot at them. Each one a little more precise than the last. The only thing is that none of the bullets hit their mark since whenever one would come towards the three them, Eri would just use her quirk and send it right back to its point of origin. Sort of like how bulletproof glass deflects a torrent of bullets.  
The three of these Shiketsu High Students eventually hit the ground. But the thing is that the force of impact wasn’t as hard as it could have been. And this is mainly due to the fact that Kota, using his quirk, was able to soften the impact of their landing.  
Once they had all stopped hurting from the pain of the impact, the three of them looked around and noticed that they were not only at the last checkpoint but also that they were the very first group of students from Shiketsu High School to make it. “We… made it,” said Kota through breaths. He laughed at this, but to be entirely honest he really did not know why, “We, haha, made it. We, haha, actually… made it.”  
“Yeah,” huffed Ayumu, “we did.” “Only thing is,” Ayumu wheezed, “what about everybody else? Are they all going to make it?”  
Eri, finally finding her voice, said reassuringly, “You shouldn’t count everybody else out just yet. You don’t know they all - like how we did everyone here - just might surprise you, ya know?”  
Kota responded to this, saying, “Yeah. And to be entirely honest, I sure hope that they do. Because I really don’t want to have to finish the exam without everyone else in our class. We all need to, from here on out, look after one another. After all, the other teams are out to get us - and the U.A. school too.”  
“Got it!” stated Eri, brightly.  
“Anything you need, I’m your man,” said Ayumu, in a sort of semi-cool reply.  
“Well then, let’s all go for the gold. Do your best and never give up!” shouted Kota at the top of his lungs for all to hear. “Never give up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious I really like Kota Izumi.


End file.
